Solitude
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Evanescence's 'Solitude' - ROMY


"speech" (lyrics) ~thoughts~  
  
"Remy sorry Chere. He don' wan' t' hurt y'."  
  
"Ah hate ya." She replied coldly, holding back tears that threatened to smear her make-up. God forbid the Goth cried.  
  
(How many times have you told me you love her)  
  
(As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth)  
  
"Remy got t' go. Belladonna be missin' him." He offered, as way of an explanation.  
  
"Then go. afore Ah do somethin' Ah'll regret Swamp Rat."  
  
"Rogue. Don' be like dis."  
  
"Liehk WHAT?"  
  
"Like dis. All. Remy don' know. He don' know what p'tite t'inkin'."  
  
"Probably a good thing swamp rat, else ya wouldn't be standin there nahw."  
  
(How long have I stood here beside you)  
  
(I live through you)  
  
(You looked through me)  
  
"Ah thought y'were goin' somewhere?" She raised her eyebrow, just wanting to see him gone before she started crying.  
  
(Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(Still with me is only you)  
  
(Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(I can't stay away from you)  
  
He nodded, swallowing thickly. He'd half-expected her to ask him not to go. To show SOME sign of emotion, not this. indifference. she was choosing. It hurt. As much as it did, he couldn't tell her. It had been nearly three months, and she was in his Hometown. Belladonna wouldn't be happy if she knew. Best for Rogue to leave. "Goin' home p'tite." ~No reason t' go back. 'less y'give me one?~ He wanted to speak his thoughts outloud, but he couldn't. Belladonna had spies everywhere. Not safe to say what you think in N'awlins unless you want someone to know about it. "Y'goin' back to de mansion?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, Ah am. Ah just thoughts Ahd see how ya were." ~Damn you Remy. Why do ya have ta do this to me? Ah want ya ta come back with me.~  
  
(How many times have I done this to myself)  
  
(How long will it take before I see)  
  
"Doin' good Chere. Ol' Remy doin' good. Takin' care o' himself." He didn't add that his wife was pregnant. No doubt she knew.  
  
"Good ta hear." She shoulda just walked away when he told her that he wouldn't be coming back, ever. That he was going to stay with his wife that he'd neglected to mention. "Give Belladonna mah best wishes." It hurt her to say that, but she did it anyway, emotion starting to leak through her carefully constructed mask. She couldn't believe she'd come all the way down to New Orleans just to get blown off by Remy LeBeau. ~Ah love ya. No. Ah LOVED ya. Damn Cajun.~  
  
(When will this hole in my heart be mended)  
  
(Who now is left alone but me)  
  
"Rogue. Remy sorry 'bout jus' leavin' like dat. Din' mean t'."  
  
"Ah know. Ah was jus' upset that ya left without sayin' 'bahye."  
  
He shook his head slightly. "Shoulda been dere chere. When y'woke up. Forgive me?"  
  
~Don't ya DARE forgive him Rogue! Ya know it only give him permission ta do th' same thing next time. If there is one.~ "Ah f'give ya Remy."  
  
"Sorry t'ings worked out dis way chere." He smiled a little, apologetically. "An' don' y' go takin' Logans crap n'more p'tite." He took her gloved hand in his, and kissed the back of it like a proper Gentleman.  
  
~She gotta feel somet'ing right? P'tite can' jus' stop can she? I dun t'ink y'can jus' stop lovin' a person. I didn' stop lovin' her.~  
  
(Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(Forever me and forever you)  
  
(Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(Only you, only true)  
  
"Ahm sorry Remy. Ah gotta go. Ah gotta head back, give Mister Logan back his bihke." That was something she'd gotten from him. his love for bikes.  
  
"Y'borrow'd LOGANS bike t'come see me? Honoured Chere. Y'put y'life on de line t' get here an' Remy don' have more'n two minutes t' spend wit' y'." ~Probably a good t'ing... Gambit know Belladonna not gonna like dis one bit.~ "Sorry. Seem t' be doin' dat a lot t'day. 'pologisin' t' y' fer m' mistakes." He smiled faintly. "Don' worry p'tite. Am goin' now. 'fore Belladonna know Remy been talkin' t' a belle femme." He smiled a little, before kissing her cheek, turning and leaving her there in the middle of the street. Alone. ~Y' walkin' 'way from her 'gain? Der somet'ing not right wit' 'y head Remy. y' leaving y' p'tite, y' chere. y' Coeur*. for Belladonna?~  
  
Rogue shook her head sadly. Why had she thought this time would be any different from the last? ~Don' y' even t'ink 'bout cryin'. Remy stupid 'nuf t' walk 'way from y', he eider gonna have one hell o' a reason, or he stupider dan y' t'ink.~ the Gambit in her head informed her. ~personl'y, dis Gambit t'ink it both.~ She smiled a little, still hurt, watching his back as he walked away from her.  
  
(Everyone leaves me stranded)  
  
(Forgotten, abandoned, left behind)  
  
(I can't stay here another night)  
  
No, she couldn't stay in New Orleans. Not tonight, nor any other night. Not while Gambit was here if she could help it. She turned and walked towards where she'd parked Logan's bike.  
  
Remy sighed. It was still so hard to walk away from her, especially like this, when she'd come to see him. ~Tell p'tite y' love her!~ he almost shouted at himself, turning, only to see her walking away as well. She'd given up? Surely not. Rogue did not give up. but she didn't turn back.  
  
When Rogue did glance back, she was stood leaning against the bike. Remy was still in view. She watched him for a moment, before her head dropped slightly, her gaze moving to look at the floor as a tear dropped onto the asphalt. "Ah love ya Remy. Ah al'as will. Y'know where ta fihnd me."  
  
(Your secret admirer)  
  
(Who could it be)  
  
He turned again, at the top of the hill, half-expecting to see the bike already going out of sight, instead of her leaning against it. "J'adore tu, Marie**." he whispered to the wind. "Sorry p'tite."  
  
(Ooh, Can't you see)  
  
(All along it was me)  
  
(How can you be so blind)  
  
(As to see right through me)  
  
Rogue moved to sit on the bike, not noticing, nor looking, for Gambit again. She didn't want to see him making sure she left, or not see him at all. Best to remember him as she had at the institute, before she found out he had a wife. ~At least y' still have me Marie. I won' leave y'.~ Mental-Gambit chipped in. ~Ya cahnt. Ya stuck in mah head.~ She replied in her own quiet mental voice. ~Dats de beauty of it.~ and he fell silent again.  
  
(And Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(Still with me is only you)  
  
(Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(I can't stay away from you)  
  
He did watch as she rode off on Logan's bike. Not to make sure she was going, but hoping she wouldn't. Hoping that at any moment she might turn around, grab him, and take him with her. She didn't, and Belladonna was waiting. With a slight sigh, Gambit set off for his home, hoping she hadn't heard about his friend. Something vaguely un-nerving about living with an assassin that had a temper and brains.  
  
(Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(Forever me and forever you)  
  
(Ooh, Solitude,)  
  
(Only you, only true)  
  
A/N:  
  
* Your heart  
  
** I love you (literal version). will use either 'J'adore tu' or 'Je t'aime' (which means I like you) to mean I love you. Je t'aime sounds better so.  
  
Sorry I been away so long. My account got locked for a WEEK. damn thing. Ah well, am back now. *sigh* Song is Evanescence's 'Solitude' 


End file.
